The Adventures of Chip
The Adventures of Chip! There once was a nice, adventurous, and curious girl named Chip. One day a mysterious, famous, rich cookie company exec. asked her to do a perilous task. Her, along with three other girls, Doe, Crumb, and Lucky to fight evil cookie monsters in a malfunctioning factory of his because it stopped making cookies. Granted, he was just selfish and greedy, and he did have at least 50 other cookie factories, but Chip was kind and helped anyone she could, so she and the other girls agreed. They were all equipped with CookieSteel Swords and were sent to the "Dungeon", as the girls called it. Right away when the girls entered the were greeted by little, rat-like creatures that were made of cookie dough. Doe and Chip called them "Doughlings". They were weak and easily defeated, but they attacked Doe and hurt her. They all went forward, however. A little later on they encountered "Elder Doughlings", bigger, stronger, more powerful versions of normal Doughlings. Doe was badly injured when a evil angry sentient cookie snuck up on them and finished off Doe! Doe was safely teleported to the cookie exec. to be sent home. The girls, however did not know this and thought she had been killed. Crumb, out of anger and grief for Doe slayed the sentient cookie. Close by Chip noticed a pure white Sugar Bunny! They followed the rare creature to deep in the factory to a place called the "Cookie Works". There there were tons of burnt, uncooked, baby, and angry sentient cookies in the works. The girls slayed them all, but then a more powerful enemy appeared. The furnace that cooked the cookies became sentient. The Sentient Furnace exploded flames at Lucky and Crumb. Lucky was defeated, but Crumb was unharmed due to the unnatural cookie bits fused to her when she was a child in a baking accident. Guess Lucky isn't so lucky. Luck just wasn't on her side. Neither was NationWide. She never had insurance. Anyway, Chip and Crumb defeated the Furnace by taking out its batteries. How anti-climatic. Chip and Crumb moved on, past the Kitten Helpers and to an angry mob of angry workers angrily waving picket signs angrily. Oh, did I mention they're angry? The angry workers angrily stared at Chip and Crumb. Then they angrily attacked the girls angrily with angry wrenches. That's right wrenches have feelings! The girls calmed down the angry mob of angry workers until an old angry cleaning lady got the not-so-angry mob angry again. So the girls had to lock everybody up in a cell the CALM Kitten Helpers had provided. At least not everybody's angry and evil. Then Chip and Crumb found an angry guy yelling orders to a second protesting angry mob. So they locked everybody up again, except for the guy who was yelling orders. They asked the guy a few questions. He said he was the angry overseer to the other angry workers. And that that cleaning lady was the angriest because she was a nice grandma before the factory made her be a cleaning lady. So they let everybody go and convinced them to help them. Just then a small mob of Doughlings and a cute little robot came up to the mob of workers. Chip tried to pet the little robot, but it let out an ear-splittingly loud siren. Then the angry mob shmushed all the Doughlings and ran away. Cowards. After the robot let out its alarm the girls saw a mob of malfunctioning chocolate chip shooters and dough kneaders. The crazed kneaders attacked Crumb, but she destroyed them all. The chocolate chip shooters shot chocolate chips rapid-fire at Chip. Chip deflected all the chips at precisely the right moment and angles with her sword that they all hit the crazed robots. She turned a still functioning one on the ground in to a chocolate chip machine gun and gave Crumb her sword. The duo went into another room and saw an Alarm Bot, but it was painted pink. It said "Hello I'm Chirp <3! And just in case you're wondering, I'm not a malfunctioning Alarm Bot that's been repainted pink, all the other Alarm Bots are malfunctioning and been repainted brown!*" Chirp then leaded Chip and Crumb to one final room. *This is not true. In the final room was a whole swarm of Doughlings, and in the middle of the room was a huge pod with a Doughling in it. The pod was mechanical and filled with a strange greenish fluid. The Doughling was attached to metal tubes. After a few seconds the Doughling popped out, along with the liquid. Then a hatch closed and more liquid was poured into. Then a little chocolate chip cookie dough blob plopped in, and the pod began shaping into a Doughling as the tubes reattached themselves to keep the blob in place. Then another Doughling popped out and the process restarted. Every once in a while a bigger, darker blob would plop in. These became Elder Doughlings. Chip and Crumb fought their way through the swarm of Doughlings. Crumb slayed the few Elder Doughlings that were there while Chip attacked the pod. Then the Elder Doughling blob inside roared and gurgled and creepily said "I am the ascended one. The one and only baking pod. I make Doughlings. And more Doughlings. And more Doughlings. And more Doughlings. Soon this world will belong to us! I cannot stop... I cannot be stopped...I am the one and only Ascended Baking Pod." Then Chip realized that this "baking pod" was the source of the cookie monsters. Its wiring allowed it to hack into the factory's systems and corrupt the robots. The workers were attacked and protested for their safety. The corrupt robots made corrupt sentient cookie creatures. The Sugar Bunny was created when the vast expanse of sugar the factory owned became tainted. And Chirp was the only remaining nice robot, so the evil robots repainted it and locked it away. And the baking created all the Doughlings. Just then Chip heard a muffled scream. The pod poured some of its liquid on Crumb. It burned Crumb. The second the pod attacked six Doughlings and an Elder Doughling jumped on Crumb. The acid burned away her cookie bits, and she was vulnerable to the monsters. Right then and there did Crumb fall. Out of sadness and rage Chip shot all of the Doughlings and killed them. She grabbed one of Crumb's swords and cut the wiring of the pod just as it said "Your friend is gone, no one can save you know. YOU. CAN'T. STOP US.” It yelled in agony. It began firing the the blobs that plopped in and poured all of its acid on the floor. A blob hit Chip just as she shot a chocolate chip that broke the glass that kept the blobs and acid inside it. The blob grew on Chip. Then she realized that the world was in danger because she was turning into a person made of cookie dough. The pod screamed "You will be the first to fall. You will be our slave, fool. You should have never opposed us. Now you are one of us!" The goodness in Chip's heart saved her. Right before the transformation was complete, Chip's arms fell off, she shrunk to the size of a Doughling, and she became incredibly mushy and weak, her firey spirit hardened all of the dough, her pure soul broke the dough, and her good heart turned her human again. The pod was astonished. "How!" , it said, "How is this possible!" Then Chip slashed away with the four swords of the girls until there was nothing but a blob of talking dough. Then Chip finished it off by shooting that last blob with a chocolate chip. Seconds before its death the blob said "You cannot comprehend us. You cannot stop us. You cannot defeat us. WE HAVE ALREADY WON!!!!!!!" And right before her eyes the angry mob of workers appeared and were covered in dough and turned into Doughlings. The cleaning lady and the overseer turned into Elder Doughlings. Then one more swarm of Elder Doughlings attacked Chip and knocked her out. Chip woke up in a cage made of hardened cookie dough. Her weapons were gone. Innocent workers were now working as Doughling slaves serving Elder Doughlings. The workers had to feed them, serve them, and clean up after the sentient cookie monsters. The pod was being worked on by Elder Doughlings. Chip ate her way through the cookie dough and slayed any Elder Doughling she could find. She went up to the pod and fought her final battle... The Ascended Baking Pod was waiting for her. The Elder Doughlings attacked Chip but failed. She found her weapons and was ready for battle. The pod said "I've been waiting for you, fool. You should have just stayed in your cage until I had time to endough you. (No, not endow, endough, it's the process of turning someone into your Doughling slave. Duuuhhhh!!!)” Of course you would be the lowest of the low slaves, living with the beasts (cookie monsters) and tending to them. Too bad you'll never live to shovel the chocolate chips of a sentient cook-" Chip stabbed the pod. "No. No. Nooooooooooooooooo!!!!" The Ascended Baking Pod was slayed. Chip was teleported to the cookie exec. and sent home, to tell everybody her amazing story. Oh, and she won a life-time supply of cookies for her good deed. :D